A moment with the maurders by Lily Evans
by Ed loves Lil
Summary: Lily Evans is a new house reporter for Ravenclaw and is busy doing her story on the scandal of the Malfoy family. May be a one shot, it is up to the number of reveiws I get. So reveiw, reveiw, reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Lucius Malfoy and a moment with the maurdars by: Reporter Lily Evans  
  
After Lucius Malfoy has been caught blackmailing a ministry official while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was expelled and sentenced to one year in the dreaded prison of Azkaban. Here I have recorded some of the most unusual characters at the school as they elabarate about what Malfoy's punishment should be.  
  
Reporter: Are you happy that Lucius Malfoy has been caught?  
  
Prongs: Yes, we are glad that the bloody git got caught. If not...  
  
Wormtail: Yeah!  
  
Padfoot: Shut up! If he wasn't caught then we-  
  
Moony: Just what would !!we!! do? *glares at Padfoot.* Padfoot muttered something that sounded like: you bloody git.  
  
*Moony rolls his eyes at Padfoot* "Shut up."  
  
Reporter: "What would you do?" Talking to Padfoot.  
  
Padfoot: How about dumping him in Snivellus's potions?  
  
Wormtail: That would be cool! *eyes glittering*  
  
Prongs nods his head, looking like that might be a good idea. "That sounds good. Wait...what about we tie him up and dump him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"  
  
Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail look at him in amazement. The reporter's eyebrows raise as her quick quills skim over the page... 


	2. Maurder Crazy!

Lily Evans heard a noise not far from her. She turned around, and saw that it was the maurder Wormtail. He had fallen over the bag with all her things in it. She groaned, remembering at that moment that she had left the bag half way open so that she could get what she needed. The one called Padfoot kicked him and pushed him away from her bag.  
  
Padfoot: You stupid git! Why don't you watch where you are going?  
  
Prongs: Yes Wormtail, apologize to the lady. smiles charmingly at her  
  
Wormtail: whimpers against a tree.  
  
Moony: looks over his book Leave him alone guys.  
  
Wormtail: Sorry Lily. begins helping her pick up her things  
  
Padfoot, Prongs and Moody: begins helping Lily pick up her things as well  
  
Lily smiles at them. "Thank you all." She said sweetly. "Now then, on with what you were saying before." She said, interested as she found a comfortable spot under a large birch tree. Her quick quotes quill was still recording everything they had said and she sighed, thinking how much she would have to look over it until she turned it in. She smiled at Wormtail, his little eyes shining brightly. "Now then Wormtail, are you happy that Lucius Malfoy character has been caught?" she asked and smiled gently.  
  
Wormtail: Yes Lily.  
  
Lily: Why is that? Peers into his eyes  
  
Wormtail: He picks on me and is just very mean to people that are not purebloods.  
  
Lily: And what would you say should be his punishment? she asks kindly  
  
Wormtail: thinks of ways to torture Lucius. Mm. . .maybe tie him up and throw him in with the squid? he said, looking to the others for support  
  
Padfoot: laughs loudly That would be good, that stupid old wanna be!  
  
Prongs: laughs with Padfoot and slaps him a high five Oi! Good one Padfoot!  
  
Moony: rolls his eyes at Prongs and Padfoot  
  
Padfoot: kicks at Moony playfully You know that your eyes can get stuck like that.  
  
Lily: laughs and wears a bemused smile on her face  
  
Wormtail: looks at Lily dreamily when Prongs sees him and kicks him hard in the leg Oww! Prongs!!! Why did you do that for?  
  
Lily: her smile fades into a frown  
  
Prongs: Because I felt like it.  
  
Padfoot: Because he can.  
  
Lily: grins mischievously as she sneaks up on Prongs and kicks him in the shins  
  
Prongs: whirls around and sees Lily laughing. He grasps her around the waist and throws her down, gently, on the ground and begins to tickle her.  
  
Lily: gasps and struggles under his weight, finally getting him off her by aiming a good kick at his shins again.  
  
Prongs: falls to the other side of Lily, holding the spot where Lily kicked him.  
  
Lily: stands up and dusts herself off. You big baby! Lord, I thought you were tougher than that Prongs! she said and grinned at him. She stands and helps Prongs to her feet.  
  
Prongs: arches his eyebrows at Lily and frowns I am so!  
  
Lily: Oh and you expect me to believe that?? she said, also arching her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Padfoot: Oi! Bad luck there Prongs!  
  
Prongs: Shut up Padfoot! throws a silencing spell at him  
  
Lily: laughs  
  
Padfoot: turns to Moony and takes his book out of his hands  
  
Moony: Hey! Why did you do that for?? he grabbed at his book but Padfoot was too fast and held it above his head.  
  
Padfoot: motions to his mouth and opens it then acts as though he is screaming but because of the jinx, there is no sound coming out  
  
Moony: realizes that Prongs has thrown a silencing spell at him, raises his eyebrows and shakes his head no.  
  
Lily: shakes with laughter at Padfoot and Moony  
  
Prongs: laughs with her  
  
Wormtail: laughs along, still looking dreamily at Lily  
  
Padfoot: face is red and he throws curses at Moony but they cannot be heard still  
  
Moony: laughs You know Padfoot, that is not gentlemanly.  
  
Padfoot: silently screams and runs away  
  
Black Dog: comes over, sniffs Moony and bares its teeth  
  
Moony: Looks at the dog amused  
  
Black dog: bites Moony's leg gently  
  
Moony: kicks the black dog  
  
Black dog: whimpers but with no sound  
  
Moony: grins  
  
Lily: rolls her eyes and says the counter curse  
  
Prongs: pouts  
  
Moony: Hey Lily! Why did you do that for??  
  
Black Dog: growls and tackles Moony  
  
Moony: Eyebrows raised in surprise and falls to the ground  
  
Lily: stuns both of them, pulls the black dog off Moony and then unfreezes them  
  
Moony and Black dog: is revived and looks around.  
  
Lily: I am TRYING to write a story! Can't you two behave???  
  
Moony: blushes Sorry Lily  
  
Black Dog: Whines and licks Lily's hand in apology  
  
Lily: nodds Now then, can we PLEASE get back to the story? she asks, frowning  
  
Black Dog: Lays beside Lily who finds her a seat again  
  
Moony: nodds  
  
Prongs: nodds also  
  
Black Dog: nodds with all  
  
Wormtail: nodds, still looking at Lily dreamingly  
  
Lily: Okay then, so can you tell me why you are so pleased with the capture of one of England's most prestigious people? she asks 


End file.
